Recreational vans, such as American recreational vans, are used to provide a mobile shelter for activities such as traveling and camping. A typical user of a recreational van desires a maximal amount of living space for comfort and relaxation. The functionality of the recreation van incorporates amenities, such as a kitchen and a bed, reducing the amount of living space.